


Mestra das Travessuras

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Loki teme que as pessoas vão suspeitar que sua mudança é parte de um esquema, e Natasha está ali para a apoiar.





	Mestra das Travessuras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistress of Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834953) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #042 - weather (tempo).

Loki se encolheu quando ouviu o trovão, torcendo para uma tempestade não estar a caminho. Ela odiava tempestades de raios, sempre eram um lembrete de seu irmão, e agora mais do que nunca não queria pensar em Thor, o irmão ou a irmã, muito menos o que significava agora que existiam dois Thor, como se um não fosse o bastante.

Ela estava tão focada no que não queria pensar que, a princípio, não percebeu que alguém tinha entrado no seu quarto.

“Ei, Loki, como você está?” Natasha chamou da porta.

Loki quase pulou da sua pele. “O que você está fazendo aqui, Mulher Viúva?”

Natasha revirou os olhos. “Eu posso ir onde eu quiser. E você sabe que pode me chamar de Nat, não sabe? Eu sei que você não esquece do nome de todo mundo de verdade.”

Loki deu um leve sorriso travesso. “Oh, mas então o que iria acontecer com a minha reputação?”

“Eu não conto se você não contar.”

“Tudo bem, Nat, porque você não me conta o que realmente está fazendo aqui?”

Natasha apontou para a janela. “Eu sei que você não gosta de tempestades, achei que seria bom ver como você estava.”

Loki fez seu melhor para parecer irritada. “Eu não preciso que ninguém fique cuidando de mim!”

Natasha deu de ombros. “Eu sei, ainda assim que verificar. Você tem bastante coisa acontecendo agora.”

“Oh, não você também. Eu já disse eu milhão de vezes, ainda me lembro de como ser uma garota, mesmo que faça um tempo, e não vou cair com os saltos.”

Natasha ergueu uma sobrancelha, com divertimento. “Quis dizer pelo Thor ser liberado da névoa temporal, e então a outra Thor aparecendo. Não pode ser fácil de repente ter seu irmão de volta, e agora você tem uma irmã também.”

“Duas irmãs, apesar de que gosto de Aldrif melhor do que de qualquer Thor. Angela, quer dizer, como ela está se chamando agora. Dois Thor e duas irmãs, esse foi um mês movimentado.”

“Pense sobre isso assim, agora você tem ainda mais pessoas para provocar.”

Loki sorriu, mas com uma certa tristeza. Ela se sentou ao lado de Natasha na cama, mas não perto demais. “Por que você está aqui, de verdade?”

Natasha revirou os olhos. “Já disse, queria ver como você está. É tão difícil acreditar que alguém se importa com você?”

“Não sei, talvez. Por que você se importa?”

“Porque você é minha amiga quando não está ocupada demais sendo uma cretina. E porque eu sei que você não contaria para ninguém se não estivesse bem. Você gosta de fazer bastante barulho, mas não fala sobre as coisas que realmente te incomodam.”

“Você é melhor em ler pessoas do que eu pensava.”

Natasha sorriu. “É parte de ser uma espiã. Agora fala, no que você está pensando?”

“É só que… bem, você conhece todo mundo melhor do que eu, então talvez você saiba, acho que você já provou que é boa em descobrir essas coisas. Você acha que eles pensam que eu estou fazendo isso, mudando assim, para, sei lá, chamar a atenção ou talvez distrair todo mundo enquanto planejo alguma coisa maligna?”

Natasha colocou uma mão reconfortante no seu joelho. “Por que eles pensariam isso? Acho que por agora eles te conhecem melhor do que isso.”

Loki suspirou, e se jogou para trás, batendo na parede e ficando recurvada na cama. “Eu duvido muito disso.”

“Talvez você goste de pregar peças e esquemas um pouco demais, mas você está longe de ser uma vilã, você já ajudou a Academia mais de uma vez, eles têm que reconhecer isso. Então, por que eles pensariam isso de você?”

“Não sei porque, mas já fui acusada de estar planejando alguma coisa, e não sei o que poderia dizer para me defender. Não consigo explicar porque sou uma mulher agora mais do que posso explicar porque era um homem mês passado, eu só sou eu, sempre, e às vezes como eu me sinto muda, mas eu não sei porque. Talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com a chegada das minhas irmãs, ou talvez não. Tudo o que eu sei é que não estou tentando chamar atenção para mim, não assim, e não estou planejando nada, mas não posso me defender se não posso provar que estão errados.” Ela não pretendia dizer tudo isso, mas sempre foi mais fácil falar com Natasha do que com as outras pessoas ali.

“Então não prove.”

“O quê?”

“Só… não se defenda. Não é da conta deles mesmo, e só porque você está sempre planejando alguma coisa não quer dizer que eles têm o direito de presumir que você está planejando alguma coisa agora. Se você diz que é uma guria agora, então você é uma guria e isso é tudo que eles precisam saber. Que tal isso, se alguém te incomodar, podemos fazer alguma coisa contra eles. Afinal,” Natasha piscou, “você ainda é a _mestra_ das travessuras, não é?”

Loki riu. “Sempre, e eu gosto de uma boa travessura.” E então, em um tom mais sério, “Por que você está fazendo isso? Me ajudando?”

“Já disse, você é minha amiga. Mesmo que seja um saco às vezes, e atrapalhe os meus planos mais do que ajude, e seja infantil, e…”

“Ok, ok, entendi,” ela riu, seu mal humor quase desaparecido agora.

“Você quer ir no Clube A? Tenho certeza de que ainda te devo uma competição de dança,” Natasha disse se levantando.

O rosto de Loki se acendeu, e ela pulou da cama. “Sério? Saiba que eu danço muito melhor de salto.”

Natasha riu. “Isso eu só acredito vendo.”

Elas caminharam em direção à porta e então Natasha parou. “Oh, e antes que eu esqueça,” ela disse, dando um beijo na bochecha de Loki.

Loki congelou, corando, e tocou o lugar onde os lábios de Natasha tocaram. “Por que você fez isso?”

Natasha deu de ombros. “Para te animar, porque você é fofa quando é honesta, só porque eu estava afim. Que me seguir e descobrir?”


End file.
